


Project 035: --Faded//Chapter 1

by EmoShadow1



Category: Project 035
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoShadow1/pseuds/EmoShadow1
Summary: Just read it





	Project 035: --Faded//Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Behind the Glass

Jonathan woke up in a glass tube of fluids. Not being able to comprehend where he was or why he was there, he screamed. In a panic he squirmed trying to escape. The mask on his face kept him from drowning himself.  
“Head Control, subject 001 is conscious,” said a guard. Jonathan pressed up to the glass and looked through. This wasn’t any ordinary guard. He was wearing a black uniform with a badge with the top piece of a skull.  
The fluid blurred his vision so he couldn’t read the text above the picture. Jonathan squirmed and banged against the glass wanting out.  
A masked man in all black lab gear walked in. “Release and detain him,” the tall man ordered in a masked-out voice. He was much slenderer than the guard, he had to be at least six foot.  
The tube was drained, making Jonathan dizzy, then the glass was lowered. Jonathan went falling to the floor and ripped the mask off. “ Who the hell are you?” he said.  
“Nuh uh uh. I will be asking the questions,” the scientist corrected. “Now, who are you?”  
“Jonathan Stevenson,” Jonathan said, “What do you want?”  
“What I want you can’t give me… yet.” He said hastily. Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but the man interrupted him. “Where are you from and what’s your date of birth?”  
“Downtown Manhattan, New York. April 14, 2003.” He knew how he was being held that if he were to attempt escaping the guard’s grip that he would be disowned, so he complied.  
“Good, good,” the mad scientist murmured under his voice. “Now, I want you to tell me something: where did you get this?” He held up a crystal that was in an array of colors, changing constantly.  
“I don’t know what that is,” Jonathon said, denying any connection to the strange crystal. The guard’s grip grew tighter and more controlling.  
“Don’t lie to me!” The scientist screamed and punched Jonathan square in the jaw, sending his sideways with a crack, tow teeth flew and hit the floor with a light skid.  
“Ouch, you broke my neck there,” Jonathan said followed by a psychotic laugh. “You shouldn’t have done that.”  
He was now loose from the guard’s grip. He stood up and put on his mask that was on a desk, probably token off after being captured. The mask was black with the design of the lower half of a skull on it, from nose to jaw. His neck was realigned, and his teeth grew back. He whipped the blood off his shirt.  
“Now I’ll be the one asking questions, or will I? Either way you die, your choice,” He gave another crazed laugh. A giant black scorpion tail grew from his lower back. The tail had a blue stripe emanating with static through the middle of it. His eyes turned completely black.  
He shot acid through the tip of the tail, hitting the guards face. He screamed and eventually fell to the floor, headless.  
“What the hell in the god damn world are you?!” The scientist yelled.  
“Just call me Shadow and let me ask the questions! Now, can you log on to that computer over there?”  
“Y-Yes…”  
“Then do it and don’t press any emergency buttons or do anything funny. Got it? If you do, I will cut off a limb.”  
“O-o-okay,” The scientist stumbled across to the computer and logged on.  
Jonathan walked over and looked through the files. There were two videos with people that he knew in similar rooms. Elliott Wolff, and Jaxon Foster. Both of which were like him. Elliott was 002, and Jaxon was 003.  
He watched Elliott’s video.  
“Code blue, subject has vanished. I repeat, code blue, subject has vanished.”  
After watching the clips, he rushed down the hall looking at the room numbers and the subjects that they had held or that they were holding. He heard screams of terror and sobs of the subjects.  
Finally, he reached rooms 002 and 003. When he reached 002, the glass was everywhere and the guards were dead, each with an abnormal stab wound through the center of their chests. He knew what had happened but chose not to bring it up.  
Next room, 003, he found Elliott breaking Jaxon out of containment, Elliott clearly didn’t know that Jaxon was taken in too.  
The broke the others that were still alive out of the facility and fled.


End file.
